Loving you
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: The scene from where Augustus and Hazel kiss in the Anne Frank House, and much more! Rated M. For lemons.


**Hey there! This is the first fanfiction I've ever done besides The series of Divergent! :P This fanfiction is rated M. Because there will be lemons! If you don't like lemons between Hazel and Augustus then you don't have to read this. This story is only for people who ship hazel and Augustus the way I do! Anyways I hope you absolutely love this fanfiction and tell me if I should do another chapter! Leave comments and reviews in the comment section below! Enjoy!:P**

Augustus' P.O.V.

 _But about the beauty that still remains._

God she was beautiful. Even after she was crying and her face was red and wet, she's still so beautiful.

 _Try to recapture the happiness within yourself._

Hazel Grace looks over at me, with her beautiful eyes and lips and nose. Everything about her was amazing.

 _Think of all the beauty in everything around you... And be happy._

I look down at her as she's smiling at me and smile back. I love her so much, so much that I can't stand it. Her hand wraps around my neck and her soft pink lips touch mine. I feel my heart explode as she kisses me. I then realize that she's kissing me, and I kiss her back. My hands travel around her and hold her against me as we kiss. She kisses me until she breaks apart and looks at me, smiling. I guess I must have looked shocked because she giggles at the expression on my face. She then whispers to me

"I love you Augustus waters." She says, whispering against my lips. I smile and hold her tightly to me.

"I love you Hazel Grace." I say quietly. She goes back to kiss me and this time I kiss her deeper. I suddenly hear clapping and break apart from her and see that everyone in the Anne Frank house is clapping for us.

"Bravo!" I hear a guy say. I look over at Lidewij and she smiles at us, while clapping. Hazel Grace smiles at me and I find myself smiling too.

God, she loves me. And I love her.

* * *

Hazel's P.O.V.

After Lidewij dropped me and Augustus off at the hotel, we both stood on the elevator waiting for it to come to our floor.

"You should probably get some sleep, you must be tired." Augustus says.

"I'm okay." I say back smiling.

"Okay." He says smiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Augustus asks me.

I decide to be truthful with him, and tell him what I want.

"You." I say.

He smiles and looks at me biting his lip. "God you are sexy." He says to me.

"We could go to your room." I say to him.

"I've heard worse idea's."

Augustus' P.O.V.

I kiss Hazel Grace as I open the door to my hotel room. We both stumble inside and I shut the door behind us.

I'm a little nervous right now. I mean, what if she thinks my leg is... disturbing?

I push her back a little up against the door and continue to kiss her as she wraps her arms around my neck. I break apart from her and look at her this time, seriously.

"Just to let you know its above my knee and it tapers and then it's just skin. There's a nasty scar but-"

"What?" She asks me looking confused.

"My leg." I reply as I look down at the ground.

"Gus." She says holding my face up to her's. "Get over yourself."

I smile and feel so glad that she doesn't seem to care about my leg. She must really love me.

We go back to kissing and I pick her up as she's holding her oxygen tank with her. I put her down on the ground as she sits me down on the bed and sits in my lap, facing me.

I take off my shirt, quickly. She helps me and I suddenly feel her tiny hands travel down my chest. I then take off her shirt slowly, as she helps me take it off of her. She was so gorgeous. Everything about her was perfect.

"You're so beautiful." I say. She giggles and then smiles. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are, and I'm so lucky to love you Hazel Grace." I say. She kisses me and then I notice her reach behind her back to unclasp her bra. She then takes her bra off and I stare at her, taking her all in.

"Gorgeous." I mumble to her as I kiss her. She kisses me and tangles her fingers in my hair. My hands slowly travel up her stomach and I can feel her get goosebumps as I cup her soft breasts. She moans through the kiss and I take this as a green light to keep going. I massage her breasts and kiss her passionately. My lips kiss and suck her neck and at this point my pants are two sizes to small.

"Augustus..." She says moaning. "I want to touch you."

Her tiny hands go to my pants and I jerk forward a little as she unbuttons them. I help pull down my pants, and we both climb underneath the covers as I take off my leg and lay it on the floor gently. I'm then on top of her, holding myself up not to put my weight on her.

All of a sudden I see her face turn tomato red, and I feel her grab my erection through my boxers.

"Ohhh." I moan, clutching her hips.

"Augustus..." She says whispering on my lips before kissing me.

I feel her hand slowly rub my erection through my boxers and I moan and kiss her neck. I then realize that I don't want to be the only one getting pleasure, so I slowly and gently unbutton her pants. Her face turns red again as she pulls down her pants and removes her socks.

God she's so beautiful.

I want her to feel pleasure, so I slowly move my hand down to her underwear and rub my finger against her sensitive spot. She gasps and throws her head back. I can feel her moving against my finger, and soon enough she took her underwear off.

After she took her underwear off, she quickly goes in to kissing me again. I feel her hands reach themselves into my waistband of my boxers and I help her pull them down.

"Augustus I love you so much." She says.

"I love you too Hazel Grace." I say. I then kiss her for a moment before breaking apart and looking at her, caressing her cheek.

I then remember that we need protection, and reach down for my pants and grab a condom out. She blushes and I put it on myself.

"If it hurts let me know." I say. She nods and I kiss her as I slowly slid in her.

Before I know it, I'm fully engulfed in her.

I feel her tighten around me as I move my hips the tiniest bit.

"Augustus... Please..." She says gasping as her hands run through my hair. I smile and move my hips a little bit faster. I can feel her tightening even more around me the deeper I went.

"Augustus I don't know how much longer I can hang on..." She says moaning.

"I love you so much Hazel Grace, I can't hang on either." I say as I move at a different angle. We both moan and I hear her gasp as I thrust one more time, spilling my seed into the condom. She tightens so hard around me that I'm seeing stars and feeling so much pleasure.

After were done, I clean up the condom mess, and lay in bed beside her. Her hand on my chest, her leg wrapped around mine. My arm was around her and her finger was stroking my cheek.

"Hazel Grace I love you so much." I say with my eyes closed. I was so tired and about to fall asleep.

"I love you Augustus waters." She says back to me before I peacefully fall into sleep.

 **Did you like my fanfiction? I know it was a little lemony but I just wanted it to be that way. If you liked it, leave a comment below! And if you think I should do another chapter let me know!**


End file.
